


Costume Maintenance

by vinniebatman



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an old set of photos from fuckyeahteamjones on tumblr.  Jim is an actor, Bones is his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Pictures:  
> http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/69034457089/daily-captain-tuesday-3rd-december
> 
> http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/69034451259/daily-doctor-tuesday-3rd-december

Jim stalked over to his trailer. He was tired and hot, and all he wanted was a cold beer. And a chance to rip off his costume. Northern Europe wasn't really all that warm in late spring. But the rich, heavy cloths that made up his costume were cloying and muggy. With a grateful sigh, he stepped into his trailer.

"Well hello there, Princess."

Jim turned to see his bodyguard sprawled on the couch, one arm stretched across the back, legs spread wide. Damn he looked good in black. Len raised a bottle of beer to his lips and took a drink. Jim glared before stalking over and opening his mini fridge.

"You asshole! You took my last beer!"

Len grinned and held the bottle out. "I only had a sip."

Jim slammed the door shut before before walking over and grabbed the beer. Len kept grinning, but didn't let go of the bottle, slowly drawing it closer. Jim arched an eyebrow but followed, even when Len pulled him down. Jim knelt, straddling Len's legs.

"So the beer was just bait?"

"Well, a hunter needs to know what'll draw his prey," Len drawled. He released the beer and rested his hands on Jim's hips.

Len sat up straight and buried his face in Jim's neck, dropping kisses along his throat. Jim took a long drink, grinning as the hands on his hips started to wander. One dropped to Jim's crotch, squeezing and kneading his cock until his grew hard.

"So, how long is your break?" Len murmured. Before Jim could even answer, Len was already pushing aside the collar of the costume and dragging his tongue across his pulse point.

Jim moaned before sighing unhappily. "Only half an hour."

Len pulled back to grin at him. "Well, guess I'll have to hurry up." His grip tightened as he pulled Jim's hips down against his. Len lifted his hips, grinding his hard dick against Jim's crotch.

"Fuck, Len. Gaila will kill me if I get beer on this, let alone come."

Len's grin turned wicked. "Well, I guess you'd better keep still then."

Holding tightly, Len guided Jim to stand up, then tugged the snug pants down Jim's hips to below his balls. Jim was already hard, his cock flushed, as Len blew stream of cold air over the tip. Looking up again, Len met Jim's gaze as he dragged his tongue up Jim's cock. Jim trembled.

"Careful with that beer, darlin'."

Jim reached back to set it on the counter, then settled his hands on Len's broad shoulders.

"Sorry, Bones. Didn't mean to interrupt. Please, continue," he husked.

Len snickered and shook his head. "Spoiled brat," he muttered lowering his head again.

Jim's cock pulsed, a drop of precome beading at the tip. Len opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, catching the drop on the flat of his tongue before closing his lips around the head of Jim’s cock. A firm, calloused hand closed around the length, squeezing rhythmically while Len sucked. His other hand slipped down to Jim’s ass, where he teased at Jim’s hole with a finger. 

“Oh, fuck, Bones,” Jim whimpered.

Len pulled off Jim’s cock with a slurp and grinned. “Sorry Jim, but I just don’t think we have time.” He took Jim in his mouth again and started bobbing his head, taking in more and more of his cock. Jim groaned, his hips bucking as he tried to thrust deeper into that slick, wet heat, his attempts blocked by the fist around the base of his cock. 

“Fuck, Bones,” he ground out, shuddering as Len’s tongue fluttered and curled around the head of his cock. He dug his fingers into the Len’s shoulder and he felt his body tense, ready to come. Len moaned and wiggled the tip of one finger into Jim’s hole. With a soft keen, Jim came, hips undulating against Len’s face and hand. 

“Best. Bodyguard. Ever,” he panted. Len pulled Jim’s pants back up, carefully tucking his dick back in. Once he was righted Jim dropped to Len’s lap, boneless. Len reached out and grabbed Jim’s beer, taking a drink before handing it to the actor. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck, pressing their mouths together. Jim deepened the kiss, tasting beer and his own release on Len’s tongue. Jim moaned contentedly.

“Give me a minute and I’ll rock your world, Bones,” he murmured after breaking the kiss.

Len nuzzled behind Jim’s ear. “Don’t worry about it, darlin’. I’m saving up my energy for tonight. I’ll need it.”

Jim tensed. “What do you mean?” he asked, peering up at Len’s smiling face.

Len winked at him. “Well, while you were busy playing castle, I found a very interesting shop in town. Bought you a few treats,” he rumbled, dropping his head and flicking his tongue over Jim’s earlobe.

Jim shivered again.

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”


End file.
